


Lessons

by vulcanhearted (wildewinged)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewinged/pseuds/vulcanhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Spock needs to be taught a lesson - but who will come out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> **Could be read as dubcon, but was written under the premise that both partners consented fully.
> 
> Also, this was written in the dead of night after considerable sleep deprivation and then posted before I lost the nerve, so please forgive any mistakes or inconsistencies.

Kirk shoves his first officer through the door before it's even slid open all the way, knocking Spock's shoulder on the panel. Spock lets himself be slammed against the wall next to the door - _lets,_ Kirk knows, Spock's inhuman strength well-proven by now. "You were deliberately subordinate to me," he growls, face inches from Spock's. Spock, who merely blinks and raises an eyebrow in response. 

He gets another slam against the wall for that. 

"You've forgotten just who's in charge here, mister." Kirk grabs Spock's hand before he can react, squeezes so the bones grind together. Spock barely flinches, but Kirk knows it's painful. Smirks. "Need a reminder?" 

"Do I, sir?" Spock asks in that way he has, no open attitude, but an undercurrent of challenge. A dare, a taunt, that Kirk can't help but respond to. They're on the bed in seconds that feel like even less. 

"Suck," Kirk says, short, once he's freed his cock from his pants. Spock drops to his knees on the bed, obedient, as Kirk reclines. Obedient, but Kirk's never quite sure in the heat of these encounters just who is in charge. 

Spock doesn't fool around, immediately sucking him down to the base, pulling up with a hint of teeth. Kirk hisses, rolling his hips into the movement. Watching him, catlike and calculating, Spock continues, methodical. He knows exactly what to do by now; precisely how much suction is too much, the flick of tongue that makes Kirk's breath stutter.

"Finger me," is the next command, only a little breathy, and Spock freezes for a near-undetectable instant. "Oh, you thought I'd fuck you, did you?" Kirk smirks, thrusting lazily into Spock's lax mouth. "We both know I won't teach you any lessons that way." 

The first finger is fast but not painful, Kirk accommodating it with a grunt. He watches delightedly as Spock's flush deepens with each push of his finger, knowing just how sensitive those hands can be. He arches his own hips in surprised pleasure when Spock brushes firm over his prostate, panting and glaring at the smug arch to Spock's lips even wrapped around his cock. 

Spock gets up to two fingers before the sensations become too much. "Off," he barks, and Spock continues with sly slitted eyes for a short moment before backing off. "Get undressed, and lie back," Kirk says, once he's regained his breath. 

He lazily fingers himself while Spock undresses, taking his time. Spock's face reads blank, but the slap of his hard cock against his stomach is a dead giveaway. Kirk smiles, predatory. Has his hand lubed and ready, stroking firm up Spock's cock before he's even laid down all the way. The unexpected touch sends him on his back with a surprised huff of breath. Kirk's straddled him and is sinking down before Spock's recovered, the buck of his hips a fine exchange for the burn in his ass. 

This is the only way he gets control of Spock for any length of time, pinned and aching for pleasure that's all in Kirk's power. That's more arousing than any fantasy or fling, and Kirk watches the spread of Spock's green flush with interest as he rocks his hips, panting. Fucking Spock is certainly an experience to be had as well, but through that he stays remarkably controlled. 

Not with this, though. With just a clench of muscles, a roll of his spine, his first officer is a debauched mess underneath him, perfect bowl cut in a disarray, flush spreading all down his chest. Kirk leans forward, drags his nails over the green-tinted skin, raising darker lines. Earns his first stuttered groan. "There you are," he croons gently, incongruous, leaning down to leave biting kisses on Spock's neck. 

Spock twists his head to meet Kirk's, skulls knocking together before their mouths meet, more biting than kissing, Spock's beard chafing against Kirk's skin. Spock's hips buck up into Kirk's, who groans into Spock's mouth, slamming back down in answer. Kirk can taste blood in his mouth, hot and metallic, but can't tell whose. 

Doesn't much care either, as he ruts down hard and fast, face buried in Spock's neck now, panting open-mouthed. He's determined to make Spock come first, despite the pleasure riding high through his own blood, but he knows just how to do it. Groping blindly to the side, he snags Spock's wrist and sits up, hips still grinding frantically. Spock's eyes are screwed closed, but they slam open wide as Kirk mouths at his first two fingers, then pulls them into his mouth, scraping over his teeth. 

Spock makes a broken noise in the back of his throat, hips bucking wildly enough that Kirk has to fight to stay seated, but he can feel the wet warmth of Spock's release. He stays on his cock, sits back, and starts jacking his own cock, red and neglected. Close already, it's moments before his come splashes over Spock's chest, the clenching of his muscles triggering another low groan from Spock. 

Kirk flops to the side once he's done, stretching lazily. He buzzes his yeoman for towels, and by the time she rushes in Spock is perched delicately on the edge of the bed. Only the flush and mussed hair give him away. And the nudity. Kirk stays in his sprawl and motions the yeoman to leave the towels on the bed. She scurries away. 

"So, lesson learned, Mr. Spock? Or do we have to try again?"


End file.
